Sugar Coated Secrets and Lies
by Haruka Shishi
Summary: Tyki and the Noah clan are keeping secrets. Many secrets in this city. The Noah Clan and The Exorcists are two rival Mafia's that have been at each others throats for years. But then a trump card runs straight into Tyki's hands and straight into his heart. AU


Sugar Coated Secrets and Lies

Chapter 1 – That Girl in the Alleyway -

**Haruka: omg... I'm writing this at a bizarre time… I can't sleep and I feel weird so I'm gonna write this stuff out that I was imagining...**

"Hey, Guys! Sorry I have to go I have another job offer. I have to go right now!" I called out to my friends

"Yea no problems dude. Just take care on this secret work of yours!" they called back to me

I walked out of the mining town and down towards the big city. I walked passed white houses with red shingled brick roofs, Merchants trying to sell me goods, failure pick pockets being scolded and threatened, Dirty whores and sluttly dancers. I turned into the dark alleyway where the door to home was but Then there was a woman with long brown hair, pale white skin, and emerald green eyes stood before me in a exorcist uniform. The outfit was too big for her, way to big. What does this bitch even want with me? Interrupting my other life… my "Good" one.

"Excuse me, sir," She whispered as she grabbed my arm.

Don't touch me, don't touch me, and don't touch me! It takes so much self-restraint to not kill a exorcist.

"Yes? What is it?" I ask her with a way too overly sweet smile upon my face.

"I-I'm Kisa Karuragi. A-are you apart of the Clan of Noah?" she looks up at me with huge bambi eyes. She was pretty ordinary for a exorcist. Normally they all have some sort of quirk to them.

"And what if I am?" I stare down at her relentlessly as I tip my hat over my eyes and release my "Evil". Her eyes grew and her mouth opened slightly at my new skin colour and scars. I pushed her back and asked her once again.

"And what if I am, Exorcist?!" I sneer at her getting angrier and angrier by the seconds. Her then arms wrapped around my neck and drew I felt her face get close to mine. I jerked my head back only to realize she was still getting closer. She flung her self onto me and soon I felt her lips crash onto mine.

"Please help me!" She pleaded me after several seconds of her sweet kiss. Something about it made me want more; A lot more. More then I should ever have wanted from such a girl.

"Help you?" I mused, "Help you? An exorcist? Why ever in the millenniums earls name would I do that?"

" I not a exorcist! My brother was one… this is his jacket… And He is dead now. The innocence wasn't comparable with him. It was supposed to be compatible with me. But now he is dead because of their mistake and I want them dead!" She cried out barely getting everything out. She gripped my tailcoat jacket harder than ever and sobbed into my chest. I awkwardly wrapped one of my arms around her and made soothing motions with my hand onto her back. Well I thought they would be soothing because that's what Kendrick's mother did for him when he was upset.

"Go ahead, Tyki" The Millenniums Earls voice called out in my head. He was giving me the go ahead? What is he planning? He maybe something of a Father figures to my family but giving me a girl? Something is up.

She looked back up at me with her beautiful eyes that were full of tears. "I came to you because I've heard stories about you guys from my brother. He said their was one in particular that had another life; A normal one. I came to you… I need you. Please help me I-" I looked down towards her lips and they were swollen because of her biting on them to stop her own wailing. I noticed she bit one of her lips to hard and in the end: Made it bleed. Her blood smelled delicious. Human blood was always delicious. It always gave off a very nice aroma and a satisfying look as it bleeds out of a human. But as it bleed out of her it sickened me. I want it to stay inside her flesh. I didn't want her to be hurt.

I lowered my head to hers and licked her lips and sucked on them trying to clean her wound. a soft moan came out of her mouth as I proceeded long after my cleaning and now just purely out of pleasure. I wrapped my arms completely around her and pulled her body as close to mine as possible. She will be mine.

"What do you need help with?" I ask her as I let her lips go.

"I want to kill the exorcists. I want to get rid of one in particular… I want revenge for what he did to my family, to my brother... To me." She looks at me with determination despite the tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll kill that exorcist you want revenge on. But in return you will do whatever I want for the rest of your life" I told her

She looked shocked; a bit outraged but then gave in. "Deal"

I grabbed her ass and slammed her to the alleyway's wall and teleported in to my room of the Earls mansion. She cried out as she didn't feel the hard, cold wall of the alley way but the soft plush cushions of my bed. The dark purple and blues puffed up around her. She didn't even notice the elegance of my room yet because she closed her eyes. The poor girl was frightened.

"shhhh shhhh... You're mine now little girl. I'll help you. I will never ever hurt you." I said while stroking her soft features. She looked up at me and whimpered at my touch. I layer down beside her and brought her in close to me. "Sweet little girl…"

I felt her body relax and felt her nuzzle her face into my body. I have no idea what came over me to make my gentleman side completely up and vanish, but It happened.

Soft mounds pressed onto my chest as she snuggled into me more. I felt a painful feeling down in my pants. I thought those days were over… Apparently not. And she noticed my little friend, because the next thing I felt was her moving away from me, her face scared and shocked.

"I said I won't hurt you" I reach for her slowly and cautiously. "I mean I wouldn't just rape you- I mean if you wanted sex then I would happily give you it- I mean I would pleasure you not hurt you-I mean I won't do it against your will… uggghh… sorry" I plop my head in my hands. She laughs at me and lifts my head up and kisses me softly.

"It's just that…" she started

"You're a virgin?!" I exclaim. she nods and moves in between my knees and hugs me

"Don't laugh… I'm 17" she murmurs. My eyes grow wide as I take in the fact of how young she is. I'm 23… But I lost my V card before her.

"Do you want me to take it?" I ask, She looks at me but says nothing. I know she is fine if it's me. but she doesn't want it now. "I'll take it when I kill that sick exorcist. For him to have hurt you is a crime against my family."

"Glad to see you see her as family!" The Millennium Earl screeches out as he comes into my room. "She will be your finance! Congratulations~"

"Fiancé?" we both question

"Yes Fiancé. I am going to wed you two. Cause Tyki did something stupid and imprinted on you, Kisa!"

I looked at his in shock

What?


End file.
